Heavenly Dream Series: White Ace
by le-lavi49
Summary: a Heavenly Dream Series for Allen and you... Allen x Reader... RnR...


**Heavenly Dream Series: White Ace**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Allen X Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man… T-T. I just own the plot, only the plot…**

**Warning: A little OOC-ness and of course, my awful grammar.**

**A/N: My fourth heavenly dream series!! Allen's turn! Hmm… as usual, maybe you will see that Allen is a bit OOC or even very OOC. so I'm sorry if you feel like that, it's a little hard to imagine Allen since I rarely imagined him. But, here it is, so please…enjoy it!**

**Character explanation:**

**You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)**

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already gone back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started too poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of these cards."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed at the second card from the left.

Lenalee suddenly gave you a big grin and said, "It's King and it's an ace!! Good choice!"

You asked out, "Umm…I still don't understand."

Lenalee said, "Someone will explain it to you, so just go to the second room from the left."

"Eh? But…" You were curious of who will wait for you in that room.

"Don't worry, just go." The Chinese pushed you to walk.

"Okay then…" You had no choice other than obeyed Lenalee, then you walked to the second room from the left.

You looked back at Lenalee that was still standing on the hall, you carved a flustered expression on your face but you turned your body back and stood in front of the door after you saw that she was smiling at you.

'She was unbeatable' was what you thought when you turned your body back.

Your heart was throbbing fast, but you gathered your courage and knocked the door.

You opened the door when you heard someone's agreement to let you in and then you went in.

"Good afternoon, ." Allen greeted you with his cutest, charming smile.

You dazed off and then quickly came back to the reality, "Oh, good afternoon…"

"Well, ." Allen approached you, his distance was very close to you.

Your heart was throbbing faster when he suddenly lifted his arm and you thought that he would use his arm to you. You closed your eyes tightly.

"! ! What's wrong?"

Allen's voice made you opened your eyes and you saw that he didn't do anything.

"Uh… oh…No-nothing…what are you doing before?"

The white boy gave you a questioning eyebrow, "I'm just closing the door behind you. Why do you ask?"

You laughed hesitantly, "Ah…hahaha. I'm just dazed off…don't think about it."

"Then, please sit there. Make yourself relax." Allen gave you an angelic smile while escorted you to the bed and patted the bed.

You obeyed him, tried to not make any suspicious move. You were very nervous and you didn't know anything. Then he sat next to you.

You thought that if you didn't start the conversation then both of you will be quiet for eternity, so you began to called, "Umm…Allen…"

"Yes?" Allen looked at you.

"Lenalee said that…"

Allen cut off, "I'll explain something to you?"

You nodded, "Yeah, umm…I'm very flustered and I don't know anything."

"Hahaha, . You are very funny."

You pouted and glared at him playfully, "I'm nervous you know, to think that she will play a weird game with me."

Allen smiled to you again while replied, "Hmm, this is just a game to getting closer to someone. It is not a weird game at all."

You said straightly, "What do you mean by getting closer? I think that I'm being friendly enough."

Allen shook his head and said, "No, not that kind of getting closer."

"So? What kind?"

"Umm, it's hard to say. So…let's put that aside."

"Okay then. Then, what are we gonna do?" You asked with a playful tone.

"We'll just have to do something in ten minutes."

"Doing what? I really don't understand it…" You were very flustered, Allen's explanation was not satisfied you at all.

"And if you think to get out, the door was locked."

You shocked to hear the last words from Allen and said, "Geez… what the hell is she wants me to do?"

"Calm down, . Why don't we have a small talk?"

You relieved and smiled, "At least that would kill the time, better than do nothing. Go ahead."

Allen began, "Do you have any favorite food, ?"

"I have, and it's too many to mention it."

"Same to me! I like so many foods." Allen said cheerfully.

You smiled and said, "Great! I'd like to make some food for you next time, do you want to taste it?"

"Of course!! I bet that it'll taste good!"

You looked down, "Ah, but I'm not that good at cooking."

"If it's yours then I'll be grateful to eat it, anything that you want to cook."

"It's settled then. Just wait okay?"

The white boy nodded and smiled again, "I will."

"My, Allen, you are always smiling aren't you?"

Allen stroked his hair, "It's just the way I am, maybe because I am a positive person."

You laughed and praised him, "Hahaha, and it suits you a lot."

He thanked you, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! In this rate, I will have no boredom."

"Why?"

"Yeah, it's because that you're a very entertain person."

"You are showering me with praises, . It makes me embarrassed a bit."

"But it's true! You are a very cheerful person, I like a cheerful person!" You said with a very cheerful smile.

"Uh…" Allen whimpered and he blushed.

You were curious and worried, so you asked him, "Allen? Do you have a fever?"

"Umm… no…" said Allen while shook his head and looked away. He was embarrassed.

"If you feel sick just tell me, I'll take care of you."

Allen smiled again to you, "Thank you then."

You can't hold your feeling and you ended up hugging him and shouted, "Kyaa!! You are very cute, Allen! I can't help but to hug you like this!"

"Wa-wait… umm… ."

You realized that you were hugging the teen that sat next to you very tight and you shocked, "Huh?! Umm… I'm sorry. It's must be uncomfortable… sorry…" You were blushing and you covered it with you hair while looking down.

"It's okay. Haha, ." Allen called.

You responded, "Y-yes?"

"You sure like cute things, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it very much…"

Suddenly, a voice came from the door while it was being knocked, "Keep your chit chat and I'll make sure to do something with you! You have 5 minutes left!"

You recognized the voice and asked Allen to make sure, "Eh? Isn't that Lavi's voice?"

Allen looked down and nodded, "Yeah, it's him…"

"I'll tell him to open the door." You stood up.

Allen stood up too and grabbed your hand, "Wait, !"

You shocked that Allen grabbed your hand and your body became unbalance, you fell to Allen.

"Ukhh…" Allen whimpered.

You realized that you were on the top of him and you apologized while stood up, "Oh! I'm sorry, Allen!" You stood back and sat at the bed.

"It's okay…" Allen said while got up and then he sat on the bed too.

You were still worried, "Umm, did you hit your head? Or did you get hurt?"

Allen tried to make you calm, "I'm okay, don't worry…"

"Oh my… I'm sorry…"

Allen chuckled, "Hmm, it's the fourth times already…"

"Eh?"

The white boy cleared his tenses and continued, "You already said that you're sorry for fourth times already."

You looked down, "It's because that I'm causing you a trouble."

Allen cheered you up, ", you are not causing me any trouble. Cheer up!"

You smiled, "Allen is very kind, thank you for comforting me."

"It because I don't want you to be sad, umm…can I ask for something?"

You gave him a little smiled, "I'm the guilty one here, so go ahead."

Allen asked, "May I hug you?"

You shocked and dazed off, "…Are you okay, Allen?"

"I'm not sick…" Allen poured down an anime's tears.

You patted Allen's head and said teasingly, "It's a joke!! Don't be so down like that."

You shocked when Allen suddenly hugged you tightly, he didn't say anything and just stayed quiet. You felt that Allen was shivering and you hugged him back.

He suddenly released his hug and placed his hand on your cheek, he stared at you deeply while smiling and then he kissed your forehead.

"Eh? A…Allen, you can't do that."

"Why? Even if I love you?"

You limped and placed your body to Allen's. Your head was on Allen's shoulder.

Allen was flustered and he called your name, "?"

You said, "To hear that from your mouth… I am…very happy…"

", do you…umm…by any chance… have the same feeling with me?"

You looked at Allen and said, "Of course!! Because of you, my heart was throbbing and I was blushing every minutes."

The white boy pointed at himself and asked, "It's my fault?"

"It is! Uhh… Allen…"

Allen buzzed, "Hnn?"

You continued, "I looove you…"

"Too much 'o' in the 'love' words." Allen grinned.

You pouted, "Don't be joking in this time, you are such a meanie."

"Hahaha, sorry."

You suddenly kissed his cheek and pulled out while blushing. Allen dazed off and then he suddenly pushed you on the bed while he was on the top of you, his legs were between your legs. He made his face became closer to you and he gave you a glance that could be resembled as the watery puppy's eyes.

Then as his face became closer to yours, your heart was throbbing again, faster than before. You know that he would kiss you so you closed your eyes and let him pressed his soft mouth to you.

He held your hand and cupped your cheek with his other hand to make the kiss became deeper as you kissed him back. You gasped to inhale an air and suddenly Allen's tongue was being plunged into your mouth.

You were shocked that he would plunge his tongue but you keep up with him and moving your tongue to his. Both of you kissed each other passionately, even if you though that Allen was an amateur because he was just fifteen, you let him to do what he want.

"Well, well, moyashi-chan~…"

Both of you reacted to that voice and looked back, you could see Lavi and Lenalee were stepping in to the room with Kanda followed behind them, carved a smirk on his face.

Allen jumped out and said, "What?!"

Lenalee giggled, "I don't think that you would do this far, Allen-kun."

"Even if you are an amateur and only a moyashi…" Kanda said with a flat tone and without an expression.

Allen countered back, "Could you close the door so I can continue? I am not an amateur and I do have a name, bakanda."

Kanda muttered and said, "Moyashi is a moyashi, that's the truth."

You stood up and approached Allen while placing your hand to his shoulder, "Allen~… stands back, please…"

Allen said, " ! Let me settle this."

You smiled to Allen, "It's okay, we can continue later right?"

"Oh, y-yeah, you are right." The white boy nodded.

You continued, "Yeah, actually I want to thank you all. Without your help this is impossible to happen."

Lenalee relieved, "You understand it, thank God."

You shouted, "But… all of you don't have to make me nervous by choosing the card!! My life will end here if I meet that stoic samurai because I'm sure that he will kill me and I'm dead sure that Lavi will do something if I ended up being trapped inside with him!!"

"Huh?" Allen shocked.

You finished your speech, "In the other words, stop the pranks!! This is not a gamble." Then you looked down.

"I'm sorry… ." Lenalee apologized.

Lavi grinned and said, "Yeah, don't be so down like that."

The Japanese muttered, "Che!"

You suddenly smiled brightly and said, "I'm just joking~!"

"Huh?" Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda shocked.

You approached the Chinese girl and grabbed her hand, "Well, Lenalee, show me where my room is. I am in the desperate sleepy mode now."

"Hahh, okay." Lenalee sighed and smiled.

You waved your hand, "Allen, I'll meet you again. Later!" Then you left with Lenalee.

"Later!" Allen waved his hand to you cheerfully.

Lavi said with a teasingly tone, "Woo, new lover is born…"

The younger boy pouted, "Lavi, stop embarrassing me."

The redhead grinned, "But in the truth, you like it when I say 'lover', right?"

"Lavi!!" Allen shouted.

Lavi ran while laughing and Allen ran to chase him too, Kanda sighed and went back to his room.

You and Lenalee were walking, heading to your room.

Lenalee sighed and began, "Geez, you really get me."

"Hahaha, I get my revenge."

"But it's good for you, right?"

"Yeah. It is…very good." You smiled.

You spend you remaining day when you woke up with Allen together, you were talking many things to know each other more. Komui seemed to know your relation and kept partnering you with Allen in every mission, to tease both of you of course.

-End-

**A/N: Yuppie!! I didn't think that I would truly make it here, Allen's turn is already finished. **

**I'm very grateful that I made him, because I can imagine how cute and lovely he is. I tried to make him with a prince charming and cute boy image, so this is he. (Personally, I think that he is gorgeous and charming here.)**

**Well, love it? **

**Hate it? **

**RnR!**

**And one more thing, actually I want to make another series, but I don't know if I should make it or not, it's based on 'summer' though and I already have the picture in my head. Let's see if I have the chance to make it or not, T'Q!**


End file.
